


Owari-Magica: April Event

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [9]
Category: Owari Magica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: Vanessa, Vondila, and Mariana get together and train in the sanctuary
Series: Owari Magica [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Owari-Magica: April Event

**Author's Note:**

> @🍙 Basket 980pts   
> @🐞 💤 955pts 
> 
> EXP: A free level for each member, but no increase in EXP   
> Purification: 5%  
> Posted: April 21, 2018

Vanessa entered the hidden Sanctuary having made her way there not that long after Vondila's text. She wanted to meet up about the last witch they all fought and she wondered briefly if this was a strategy meeting for another one since they'd been out of commission for so long. She smiled and waved at Salem as she passed the entryway. "I'm glad to see you're doing better" she beamed.  
  


Salem grinned at Vanessa. "Thanks. Vondila is over there." She pointed at a hallway. "She's hard to miss. Once Ana gets here I'm off by the way."  
  


Vondila dumped a bag of ice into a cooler full of water bottles. She grinned, she was glad that she thought of this training session.

  
Ana pushed the door open, caramel stick in her mouth. "I'm here!" She manages to say around her candy, waving excitedly.

  
Heading towards Vondila, Vanessa waves at Ana as she enters before greeting her elder. "Hey Von, how have things been for you"?

Vondila turned and smiled at Vanessa. "Hey, okay. You?" She softly giggles at hearing Ana's entrance.

  
Ana jogs over to meet them, chewing her caramel with a smile. She gives Salem a salute as she passes, and grins at Vanessa and Vondila. "How have you two been?"

  
Vanessa beamed at her teammates, filling them in on her brief month--schoolwork, light patrol work and some power training of her own. She smiles boastfully and playfully; "I bet I've gotten a lot stronger since last month"

  
"That’s good to hear." Vondila beamed. "Because today is a training day. After the last witch I knew we needed some time to collect, and rest" She nods at Ana first then at Vanessa. "So were going to practice our magic and abilities with each other." She held out her soul gem and transformed into her magi attire.

  
Ana pulled the caramel out of her mouth. "I've been practicing my aim with a sling shot. I hope it helped a little, because my aim has been terrible!" She grins a little. ”But it sounds like this will be fun!" She transforms as well, sticking her caramel back in her mouth.

  
Feeling the familiar warmth of her transformation Vanessa swapped her shirt and capris for a dress and petticoat. "Will it be safe"? She asked, worried about accidentally hurting someone. She was getting confident in her healing capabilities, but that didn’t mean she wanted to start swing her sword blindly at friends.

  
"It'll be fine. The sanctuary seems to keep us from getting to badly hurt from training. Also if need be I can raid the store of some healing supplies." Vondila explained to the pair. "So Ana hit me with your best shot." She flicked out her spade's deck.

  
Ana jumps, summons her weapon, and immediately misses. "Oh come on!"

  
Still hesitant to actually attack her friends, Vanessa swung at Vondila with her cutlass but missed by a long shot. ”Couldn’t we just hunt a witch??' She thought anxiously.

  
Vondila internally sighed, seemed the last month was a little bit too long of a time off. "Good try. Now a little tip on aim. Aim where you think your opponent will be." She ran at Ana with her cards fanned out and slashed at her side. No mark from the cards was left.

  
Ana nodded, schooled her face into a mask of concentration. "Right!" She shoots and manages to score a hit on Vondila's leg, no mark left from the bullet but a smell of sugar remains where it hit.

  
Vanessa dashes behind Vondila and gets her on the shoulder, Vondila was right. The Sanctuary seemed to have made her blade dull and no injury was left on the woman. "d-Did that hurt"? She asked worried.

  
"Nope." She turned to swipe at Vanessa but ended up missing. She noted that to herself, maybe she should have done more in the last month.

  
Ana shoots again, finishing off her caramel and grinning when it hit Vanessa's shoulder. There was no mark, but the smell was probably a little overwhelming. "Yes!"

  
Vanessa scrunched up her nose at what smelled like peppermint and quickly checked her ponytail for any residue sugar stuck to it. She launched one her swords at Ana making a connection to the girl but it bounced of off her like a foam bullet.

  
Vondila turned to Ana and made contact with her cards along her shoulder and then jumped away.

  
Getting hit twice, Ana misses her next hit and swears under her breath in Spanish. She takes a moment to pull a piece of candy from behind her back, unwrapping and popping the jolly rancher into her mouth on autopilot. Ooh, watermelon.

  
Spinning on her heel, Vanessa turned to Vondila and swung at her, tapping Vondila's arm lightly with the dulled blade, it was getting a little confusing focusing on two opponents but she guessed that was part of the training.

  
Vondila raised an eyebrow at Ana eating candy, so she was a little cut off guard when Vanessa hit her. She tried to hit back but missed.

  
Ana shoots Vanessa again, jumping a little in excitement when it hits. Yes!! Perfect.

  
She smiled deviously at Ana as she ran up to the younger girl and swiped up at her, using her momentum to push the blonde-haired girl back.

  
"Good job Vanessa." Vondila complimented and ran at Vanessa. Landing a blow to her side. "Ana think you can hit something moving erratically?" She turned away from Vanessa and started to quickly move around the large space.

  
"No!" Mariana groans, partly in answer to Vondila and partly just because she'd barely righted herself from the shove _and_ missed her shot

  
Vanessa watches Vondila dash to and fro for a moment before running and swiping at Vondila, landing a hit to the older Magical Girl's arm. She laughed excitedly before joining her in moving target duty.

  
"It’s okay Ana! Keep trying!" Vondila kept moving around. "Practice makes perfect."

  
Ana closes her eyes and shoots without looking. With extreme luck, it actually hit Vondila in the shoulder.

  
Taking a brief moment not getting weapons aimed at her, Vanessa watched Vondila and Ana spar for a brief moment, thinking about the two girls' fighting styles for a moment before realizing that she had no real idea on how to incorporate a gun or magic cards into her own fighting style.

  
Vondila grinned at the hit. "Great job!" She through some cards at Ana and missed. She laughed at her own miss.

  
Ana grinned, at the laugh, and shoots Vondila with a whoop of her own. "This is actually kinda fun!"

  
Taking advantage of the two girls' attention on each other, Vanessa crept around the edge of the training grounds unnoticed until she was behind Ana, sweeping at her legs with her own she smiled cockily; "Don’t forget about me"!

  
Vondila turned quickly and ran at Vanessa and slashed down a little early and missed. She pulled back and remembered that Vanessa could heal. "Hey I'm going to go grab something you to keep at it." She grinned and left the training area to go find something.

  
Mariana nodded at Vondila, as she leaves, and shoots Vanessa in the leg. "Good luck!"

  
Vanessa sent a cutlass flying towards Ana but it missed, wobbling awkwardly in the wall. She still wasn’t 100% sure how she could do that, whether she could use magic like Vondila or it just came with being a magical girl she wasn’t sure. Waving at Vondila to signal she caught the message, she focused on Ana with playful glee.

  
Ana giggled, and spun her gun around her hand before shooting Vanessa in the stomach. "Want me to run around and make a better target?"

  
Vanessa nodded in agreement and watched the younger warrior run around the arena, she blepped her tongue in concentration and focused on the pink target as she shot a sword towards her. By pure luck it snagged Ana's bow.

  
Ana twirled around as the sword shot through her bow and shot Vanessa in the arm. "Ooh, nice job!"

  
Vanessa rubbed her arm at the impact, bullets can be a whole lot worse than what she experienced but there was still some pain to deter getting hit. Her next attack didn’t do so well.

  
Vondila looked behind the shop counter she was glad Salem had left. She wanted to test Vanessa's healing abilities and see if Ana had any magical tricks up her sleeve. She pulled out what she was looking for a small pocket knife and returned to the others. She slipped in and smiled at the pair sparing. She waited on the side to let them continue practicing.

  
Ana's smile slipped, and her next shot went wide. "Wait, are you okay? Did that hurt???"

  
"I'm fine" Vanessa called out "You know I've had so much worse" she laughed breezily, shaking off Ana's worry and thrusting with her sword and getting Ana in her thigh.

  
Vondila was impressed with the pair, but it was time to move on to the second part. "Alright, let’s take a small break from combat training." She clapped her hands together to make sure she grabbed their attention.

  
Ana dropped her gun, letting it dissolve away now that she wasn't using it. "Oh! Okay." She was still concerned about Vanessa, but she could put that on hold for whatever Vondila had planned.

  
Attention caught, Vanessa turned to the Veteran Magical Girl and stood to attention at their next task

  
"Alright, so you are both looking good when it comes to melee and distance attacks. But I want to see if you have any magic specific abilities. Like when I use my wand." Vondila reaches from behind her ear and pulls out her wand. "Or your healing Vanessa." She flips open the pocket knife and looks at Vanessa. "I want to see you use your healing abilities, alright?" Now more than ever was she glad Salem wasn't there. She would kill her right now for this. "And Ana I want you to try and do something that doesn't cause harm or it's without your gun."

  
Mariana frowned, pulling out another piece of candy while she thought out what to do. A cherry lifesaver, mm. "Um..." She summoned her gun, and focused on the bullets she shot. Oh, she could pick different attacks? Huh.

  
"So, you want me to cut myself and heal it"? Vanessa laughed nervously. More so from the slight irony than feeling uncomfortable with the idea. This, admittedly when she realized it, was an uncomfortable idea.

  
Vondila noted the uncertainty in Vanessa. "No I was going to cut my arm and you heal that." She walked closer to Vanessa. She pressed the blade into her skin and pulled leaving a red line that started to bleed. "The only rule is no one tells Salem that this has happened." She states far too calmly for someone that just cut themselves.

  
Ana pulled two bullets out of her gun, eyeing the way one was glowing hot pink, and smelled sharp and overwhelming. The other glowed a softer, baby pink, and smelled like cotton candy. The sharp one was what she usually shot, and did damage. She had no idea what the other one did. "Um..."

  
Vanessa shot Ana a reassuring smile before focusing in on Vondila's injury. Taking her own studies of injuries and her secluded training into account, a cut like this was not much to worry about and the mark morphed into a thin tiny scar that would fade in time.

  
Vondila was impressed to see the wound heal so easily. It had been a while since she watch a magi heal someone this close. "Great job Vanessa. Have you practiced?" She gave the younger magi a worried smile, knowing what it would mean if she said yes.

  
Mariana put the regular shot back, and held up the baby pink bullet for a bit longer. "Vondila, how do you know what attacks... do?"

  
Vanessa looked at Ana, happy that her question should provide a distraction for her own question. What she did was for the sake of the group, but she also knew admitting what she's been doing the last month would make her sound crazy or overzealous. She feared being benched "for her own good". "I guess it's a gut feeling?” She told Ana.

  
Vondila nodded with Vanessa. "It’s all about what feels right. It took me forever to figure out I had a second weapon and then longer for what it could do. Though somethings Eb and Flow can answer for you. They don't know the exacts from magi to magi but they know the general ideas." She explained noticing Vanessa didn't answer her question.

  
Ana nodded slightly. "I... don't know what this one feels like? Can I just shoot it and see what happens?"

  
"Just aim away from us" Vanessa joked, eager to watch what might happen and keeping the conversation on Ana.

  
"Go for it." Vondila grinned. Vondila moved to be away from Vanessa. "Aim at me. It will let us see what effects it might have." She opened her arms wide so she was a large target.

  
Mariana nodded, loaded the bullet into her gun, and shot Vondila in the stomach. The pink shot hit, and stunned Vondila for two rounds, with a glowing aura signaling it. "Oh."

  
Vanessa let out a small gasp as Vondila went down from the hit but after realizing she was only stunned relaxed a little. "That could be useful" she noted.

  
Vondila twitched a little when she fell. "It's great!" She gritted out. "Now just let me lay here well it wears off."

  
"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!" Ana bit her lip. "But at least we know?"

  
"Are those the only bullets you have?" Vanessa asked, now curious.

  
"It's okay, Ana. It doesn't hurt I just can't move till it wears off." Vondila explained, she could feel the magic starting to weaken.

  
Ana nodded, still chewing on her lip. "Okay. And yeah, I've got those. I can also jump better, but that's about it. I don't think I had this, um... stun bullet when I started, I don't remember having an option before. I didn't know I could choose what the bullets were, but... I guess I can?"

  
"That's pretty cool" she said encouragingly. "I know what you mean, I couldn’t control my swords until I just kinda...really needed to" she added.

  
Vondila shook her head and stood up. "The stronger you get the more abilities will be easier to access. Fighting and training is what it takes to get stronger and then witches will become easier to fight." She explains dusting off her clothes.

  
"This stun bullet would've been really useful on that last witch. But... I guess it's nice to have it now." Ana grins. "We'll just keep getting better."

  
"That's for sure" Vanessa grinned, walking up to Vondila to see if she was okay.

  
"Yup." Vondila grinned. She smiled at Vanessa and pulled her into a hug. "Hey, it's okay just don't practice healing on yourself to much." She whispered to the younger girl. She had picked up the lack of response to what was going with Vanessa, and if she was wrong then she hoped the magi would call her out on it.

  
Ana pulled a tootsie roll out, unwrapping it and popping it into her mouth. "Do either of you want some candy?" Maybe having so much so often was bad, but it was magic! It probably had no negative effects.

  
Vanessa stiffened in Vondila's arms. Half from shock at the sudden sign of affection and another from Vondila's words. She felt a wave of embarrassment at being caught in the secret and nodded into Vondila's shoulder, giving her a grateful squeeze back and asking Ana if she can summon her something sweet.

  
Vondila smiled and accepted the candy from Ana. "So how are you two feeling so far?"

  
Ana offered them both more tootsie rolls. They were pretty sweet, though if they weren't Vanessa's tastes she could try.... these sweet tarts? Hmm. "I'm pretty okay! I um... I know I don't really like fighting you guys. It's stressful!"

  
Vanessa patted Ana on the shoulder comfortingly. "Do things at your own pace, okay? We'll cover you in any battle, okay?" She smiled sweetly before thanking her for the tootsie roll.

  
Vondila nodded. "Sparing isn't always fun but it lets us learn from each other." She explained then popped the candy in her mouth and started chewing.

  
Ana nodded. "I guess. I just... don't like anybody getting hurt! We already risk so much with witches, it’s bad enough without hurting each other too!" She waved her hands a little.

  
"I get that" Vanessa nodded. "But were not really hurting each other, unless you count stunning someone" she winked trying to get a smile out of Ana.

  
Vondila felt bad for Ana, she had yet to deal with real fights with other magi. "Ana it would take a lot to truly hurt me. After this-" She points at her scared and blind eye. "-not much do I notice when it comes to pain." She smiled softly. "I got us all here to train so we are less likely to get majorly hurt."

  
"I, I guess, but..." Ana pouted. "It still doesn't quite sit right. Maybe I'm just bad at this whole... fighting thing, when it's not... fighting witches, or familiars, or whatever else. Stuff that isn't human, you know?" Ana appreciated Vanessa's attempted at a joke, but for once she wasn't quite ready to stop being at least a little serious. She really didn't like the idea of hurting anybody, considering how her bullet had made Vanessa wince at the sting. Hurting them wasn't something she wanted to happen! They were magical girls, they were supposed to be doing magic and do good, not do pain.

  
"I know it's hard but let's face it, we're not gonna be fighting humans for real. You know"? Vanessa smiled.

  
Vondila internally screamed at herself, she needed to tell them but couldn't. They might never experience a real magi on magi fight being that they were the only ones that she could tell.

  
Ana smiled at Vanessa, and glanced at Vondila, frowning at her face. As an older sister, she was pretty good at reading expressions and... Vondila was hiding something. "Is something wrong?"

  
Vanessa followed Ana's glance and looked at Vondila and noticed the same look on her face.

  
Vondila sighed; maybe she could twist the truth a little. "Sorry was just thinking of an old magi the wanted to pick fights with everyone else because they wanted to be the best and for some reason it was the only way, in there head. They're gone now so it's not a big deal." She lied, that was a little twist of the truth, before that night several months ago magi fought with each other here and there over grief seeds.

  
Ana blinked, frowning. Oh, no... "I'm so sorry, that sounds terrible! Did anybody get hurt...?" Them being gone... Ana knew there had been more magi once, but she didn't know what happened to them. Had they fought and killed each other? Would that make Vondila's face look so pained? Probably. Maybe she didn't actually need to know. "Never mind! It doesn't matter, what's your favorite candy?"

  
Vanessa bit the inside of her cheek at the thought of some sort of Magical Girl civil war; her whole reason for becoming a Magi was to protect other Magi's. The idea of seriously attacking them was horrible.

  
"Everyone was fine." Vondila explained, she didn't want to lie to them but she also didn't want to hurt them. "Anything with caramel or cotton candy."

  
Ana nods, and starts pulling out candy to try and get her what she clearly needed. First, she got bubble tape (she unraveled an inch, to chew on while she kept pulling out more candy), a Hershey's bar, a pack of Kitkats, Pop rocks, Wonka Nerds, and finally a Twix Bar. "Here! If you ever want something, just tell me." She smiled brightly, as she offered the Twix bar to Vondila.

  
"So it's not on command?” She asked watching Ana empty her pockets for candy. "What you get, I mean"

  
Vondila took the Twix bar and opened it up and eating both parts at once. She swallowed and spoke, "And if you can't control it, then how much candy do you have in your room?"

  
"It's totally random! But I've liked everything I've ever pulled out, so I have no complaints." She frowned, then, at the second question. "Uhh.... I mean... I don't know? Probably a lot."

  
"Are you making it? Or teleporting it from a store?” Vanessa scratched her head in thought.

  
Vondila started laughing. "Alright now we're getting into conversation that can never be answered. Like Salem it a bazillionaire technically because of my wish and that money is just created when she needs it. So I bet the candy is just made whenever you call it." She grinned and took another bite from the chocolate.

  
Ana nodded a little, unwrapping the Hershey's bar and biting off a chunk. "Mmhmm. I asked for endless candy, so if it was... pulling from somewhere, eventually it'd run out. So the candy probably doesn't exist until I want a piece and reach for it." Mariana smiled, and reached over to pull another piece of candy from behind Vanessa's ear. "Like this." It was a blow pop, strawberry. Ooh, nice.

  
Vanessa laughed and shuddered from the magic, it left an odd feeling down her spine as she rubbed her ear and accepted the blow pop.

  
Vondila grinned and continued to eat her candy bar, once she was finished she held out the wrapper in her palm moved her hands around so it was hard to focus and with a snap of her figure it was folded into a rose. Magic tricks became a little easier to do with real magic on her side. "And now it's art." She exclaims.

  
Ana's eyes widened, and she gasped excitedly. "Oh my gosh! How did you do that?? Can you show me???"

  
Vanessa's eyes lit up at Vondila's magic show, candy still half out of her mouth as she applauded Vondila's tricks

  
Vondila took off her little top hat and bowed. "A magician never reveals her secrets." She stood up straight with a grin. "Alright, I think that’s good for today." She let her magical girl outfit fall away to her soul gem.

  
Ana followed suit, stuffing the candy she hadn't eaten already into the bag she'd originally brought with her. "Maybe I'll figure out how to do something cooler..."

  
"That's pretty cool. Maybe one day it could save a life" Vanessa winked going back into her civilian form.

  
Vondila grinned and picked up three water bottles and hand one to each girl. "My tricks saving a life, that would be impressive."

  
"I don't doubt they could! I've seen weirder things happen, and magic can do _anything_!"

  
Vanessa smiled at the two other girls as she grabbed her purse. Both girls were pretty amazing.

  
"Yes like this." She reached behind Ana's ear and pulled out her soul gem in its ring form.

  
Ana gasped, turning her own gem into its ring form as well. She laughed, and grinned at Vondila. "Yeah!"

  
"So--ignoring all these snacks--whose hungry?” Vanessa asked before adding "I'm paying."

  
"Food sounds amazing! Thanks Vanessa." Vondila beamed at Vanessa, she pulled her jacket on and started flicking off lights.

  
Ana nods immediately. "Ooh, that sounds really good! Thanks, Vanessa!" She grins wider.

  
As they headed out of The Sanctuary, Vanessa turned to the girls and asked for their preferred restaurants.

  
Vondila shrugged. "Anything really, I'm not picky."

  
"I'll eat anything, too. Can't afford to be picky, you know? What's your favorite, though? I've eaten out a lot more since the divorce, since Papá doesn't have the time to cook anymore, but I don't know what's out around here..."

  
"I can get us to the Brazilian steakhouse from here, it's like a buffet where they bring you plates of meat and sides until you tell them to stop" Vanessa did the math in her head. She didn’t go out much so living allowance her parents sent tended to pile up anyway so it should work out fine.

  
"Alright that sounds awesome!" Vondila grinned at the idea; she pulled out her phone and sent a text off to her twin that she would be home late and that all was fine.

  
Mariana nodded, eyes widening. "That sounds amazing! Papá would love that!" Sure, she didn't like him much, but he was still her father. "Does everything taste good??"


End file.
